There are two very similar toner cartridges. One is the "LX" cartridge used in some Hewlett Packard laser printers. The other is used in the Canon L-700 series fax machines. The cartridges are almost identical. However, there are a few small differences that prevent the "LX" cartridge from functioning properly in the Fax machine. The Fax cartridge, on the other hand, may function on its own universally in either the fax machine and in the laser printer. The reason it was worth the great effort to develop a modification of the "LX" cartridge to be similarly universal is very simple. Cost. The "LX" laser printer cartridge may be purchased at discount houses, office supply houses, etc., and is readily available at many different companies. The universal fax cartridge, however, is only available at the manufacturer's dealers. As a result, it is apparent from personal observation that the retail cost of the fax cartridge is usually much more expensive. In some cases it is double the cost of the "LX" printer cartridge. This has created a vacuum in the marketplace. However, rather than focus on the market, the focus of this invention will be on a method of modifying the "LX" cartridge for universal use.
One solution to the above problem created by the described market vacuum is that many companies now remanufacture the fax cartridges so they may be re-used. This has helped many endusers to re-use the fax cartridges over and over. However, when the empty cartridge is no longer usable, which inevitably occurs at some point in the cartridge's life, the enduser has no choice but to purchase a brand new cartridge at double the price of the "LX" cartridge. Consequently, a need has developed for a method of modifying a "LX" printer cartridge, either empty or brand new, to be similarly universally usable in both the laser printer and the fax machine. That is the invention that will be further described in this patent application. However, this invention has gone further by doing the cartridge modification without having to disassemble the cartridge and without having to empty the toner. For the enduser who must replenish with a brand new cartridge, with this invention the cartridge may be modified while yet unused.